


Lacuna

by ArsenicSpicedTea



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArsenicSpicedTea/pseuds/ArsenicSpicedTea
Summary: A dream can be an all encompassing thing. Sometimes too much so. Asra and Julian wake up one day and feel like something has changed, both figuratively and emotionally. Have they been in a dream all this time?Added a song that I think fits to the fic at the beginning (Just name and band)A fluff fic I wrote for a friend and i liked so wanted to share :D
Relationships: Asra/Julian Devorak
Kudos: 22





	Lacuna

Lacuna  
(n.) a blank space, a missing part  
Song pairing: Superstar by Sonic Youth

The dim lights flickered as they ventured further into the palace. The subtle smell of freshly made food danced graciously off into the distance with a chorus from the band. The two were younger somehow, with a buzz about them. You could have felt it in the air or seen it in the corners of their smiles. No one bothered them, as if they were in a world of their own. A giggle. A chuckle. A twirl. 

Julian awoke quite suddenly, bumping his head on the objects around him. A clatter filled the empty morning as metal hit the floor. It wasn't an unfamiliar place to wake up, but it wasn't his bed. Instead he was at a small rounded table of a tavern he knew all too well. The table was covered in empty tankards that no doubt once contained the infamous Salty Bitters. He was alone, but if one were to see him they would say he looked dazed and confused, or more likely, hungover. There was a slight gleam in his eye that grew smaller as he regained his awareness, as if a dream was fading away. His expression is a picture of the internal struggle to not let it go. Eventually he made his leave, one hand blocking the sun from his face, the other holding his head in pain. No one paid him much mind. He was always like this.

When Asra sat up in a startle that morning, the only one to witness was Faust. The sun streamed in through his vast windows and hit the silks cascading above his bed and the light breeze sounded the room with twinkling chimes. As he calmed, the jeweled purple snake coiled herself around him in comfort and hissed at his ear. The same gleam was there in his eye and as it faded he mused out loud to thinking he had forgotten something before stepping out of bed to start his day. He too for a moment held his head as he tended to the opening of his shop. 

Some say that a dream is a whisper into the subconscious mind. A way of letting us know something that we should know, but that has somehow gotten lost. Some say a dream is a message. A letter from our brain in the form of a surreal experience that is unique, encompassing and meaningful. Others say that our entire lives are a dream. One endless beautifully terrifying dream. 

Julian did what he always did when hungover. He found the deepest darkest corner to lament in his pain, much the way any expected him to. He was dramatic. An eerie feeling washed over him whenever he focused too hard or tried to think what had caused him to wake in such a frantic flail. It wasn't guilt. It wasn't sorrow. If he didn’t know better he would think it was longing or that frightful feeling when you know you are missing something, but you can't quite place your finger on what He was missing something. He had to be. Maybe in his drunken state he had dropped a small trinket while dancing atop the bar. No. it felt like something far more important. What was he missing? Why had he only just suddenly realised that it was gone?  
Asra wasn't one to easily lose things so when he suddenly felt he had he began to retrace his steps. He had Faust check under cupboards and in the small crevices. What made it dreadfully difficult was the obvious detail, he too didn't know what he had lost. It was beginning to drive him mad. He couldn't sit still. One moment he would be greeting a customer and the next he had to stand, he had to look, he had to find it. What was it that he had lost? What he did have however, was magic. A spell to find what has been lost. He had used this spell before, be it when finding items for customers in a pinch or for personal practice. It was simple. It was familiar. It was not doing at all what it was supposed to. 

It was around 10am when a large red light erupted from the top of the magicians shop. It lasted about 38 seconds before dimming and fading back into the tiles and mortar. Seemingly this light was harmless. It didn't seem to do anything actually. It was just there and then it wasn't. However if you happened to be in the back section of a magic shop or the dark corner of a cobble stoned high street you maybe could have seen a red string appear and weave itself through market street crowds, through back streets and alleys, weaving a strong determined line only to be attached to 2 forces. One being a doctor. One being a magician.

Julian stared at his hand. He had concluded that he must've still been drunk because there was no way that there was suddenly a red string tied to his pinky finger. That's absurd even for him. It took him a while to decide to touch the string. Even if it was real, who’s to say it's friendly? Red could be a very misleading colour. And what kind of string just suddenly appears?! Not normal string that's what. He touched the string and after careful and considerate analysis of the mysterious thingamabob he concluded that it was in fact, string! And he’s the doctor. 

Asra was alarmed to say the least. Very very very, alarmed. Either the spell had gone wrong, which was bad, or the spell had done something new, also potentially bad. His first instinct was to try to cut it off and he tried. What he did was definitely an attempt. He realised that whatever this string was it was not going to be cut, or burned, or pulled or be magic-ed away. It was here to stay, unfortunately. He decided to ignore it. There wasn't much good trying to attend it and the thought of following the strange doohickey seemed dangerous, it was red after all.

The red string began to buzz. Slightly at first, then as quick as falling asleep it grew louder and more urgent. As if an impatient shove in the right direction. 

Julian jumped. The weird thing was doing a weird thing and it was starting to feel like too much. However many drinks he had last night were too many and he silently swore to cut back to a better limit. Fully convinced he was still in a daze he decided to wearily gain his bearings and take a step forward towards the string. 

Asra was worried. Not because he was frightened, but because there was something stopping him from being frightened. Call it being cocky, but he believed in his magic and this had to have something to do with his spell. He paced his shop in contemplation. It had to be something important. He had to know. Curiosity got the better of him and he too took a step forward towards the string.

They followed. Reaching each other slowly. Each step they took they could feel the energy alight. The space around them is growing darker. It was a slow march into fate. Closer and closer. The world surrounding them becoming nothing. Until all at once they were face to face and the world went red. 

The castle beamed as the party inside lit it up like a fuse. There they were hand in hand. A red string now wrapped around their adjoined wrists. They were trapped in each other's gaze as it all became clear. They had been missing something as important as space itself. They smiled as the pain in the back of their minds dulled to a stop. They knew. As they walked back towards the center of the roaring party the world began to shift around them. Back they were. The street was still bustling as if no time had passed. 

“You once told me you loved me”  
“I don’t know how I could have ever forgotten”  
“I know. Perhaps we fell into a dream”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my little story! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
